Glitches
A glitch is an undesired function resulting in in-game mechanics not functioning the way they were intended. Known glitches in PTD include: Evolution Jump In an earlier version of the game, right after the x2 speed button was added, there was a glitch where Pokémon would evolve two spots higher up the Pokédex instead of one when x2 speed was turned on. For example; a Dratini would evolve into a Dragonite instead of a Dragonair at level 30 and a Magnemite would evolve into a Farfetch'd. Because this glitch has been fixed, higher evolutions that are a lower level are rare and have high trading value. Nasty Plot Another type of Glitch Pokémon is Nasty Plot with Growlithe and Arcanine, where Growlithe and Arcanine could learn Nasty Plot in an earlier version. Again, this was fixed later, so these are rare. Shadow Mew Recently, anybody who obtained a Shadow Mew right after Shadow Pokemon first became available, were surprised to find that their new Pokémon was glitchy. In the Pokemon Center, it appeared normally and as it should have. However, its sprite in the boxes was that of a regular Bulbasaur and its sprite when battling was of a Shiny Mew instead of a Shadow Mew. This, too, has since been fixed, and all shadow Mew are as they should be. Game Corner On January 30, 2012, There was a glitch where you could get shadow pokemon without spending any Casino Coins. The shadow pokemon would not be able to be accepted, thus being useless. This is currently fixed. Alive Glitch The Alive Glitch is the result of repeatedly clicking a Pokemon when it is about to faint. When it faints, it will be unmovable. However, it can still attack. Cloning Glitch (Story) In v5.8, there is a Cloning Glitch for Single Player. This happens while trying to do the Alive Glitch. It is possible to do this as often as you want, but the clones cannot attack. Only the movable Pokemon will attack. Ability Glitch The ability glitch occurs with Blaze, Overgrow and Torrent. To perform the glitch, just leave the Pokemon with the ability out. Use a Potion or let Celebi (in Celadon Gym) heal it. The Pokémon will still have its glow. This is not a glitch as it says it activates at less than 1/3. It doesn't say it will deactivate at more than 1/3. Invisible Enemies When the speed button was added with the levels that bosses could attack,the was a glitch that makes the boss pokemons invisible. To perform the glitch,go to level cinnabar island,put all your party at the top waves,until 30,there are no catchable pokemons at top,to perforn now,place all of your pokemon at bottom(kill them all) when all was killed now,you can see the invisible boss pokemons. No Attack This is actually common. Once, let's say Toxic was not introduced in v6.0 and was added in v6.1 as a TM, once that Pokemon you taught Toxic is used in v6.0, the enemies will freeze including your Pokemon but if your Pokemon already has a target, it will continue until the target's done. Final Gambit Glitch When Victini/Mankey/Primape used Final Gambit after it was released , they didn't faint. This glitch was fixed in V6.1.0 Sucker Punch Glitch If a Raticate uses Sucker Punch on a pokemon that has been Whirlwinded, the move will not do anything. This glitch is not actually a glitch because in the description it says "It can only work on pokemon heading to their target. Not turned round". Trade Removing Glitch If you offer something for a trade and the person declines but it still says on your screen that the offer is still up, and you try to remove the offer, the screen will say "These Pokemon are not yours, so you can't remove them." Win with No Candy Sometimes if all the candy was taken, the level would continue until you win. This glitch was fixed. Achviement-saving Glitch When its v6.2.1,there are some glitch,its a "hidden"glitch,so even this not works for YOU even you got an complete connection(achviement-saving is required with internet),the achviement does not saves at all,it cannot fixes as soon as possible. Transform Glitch If a Mew is using transform in Pallet Town and is transformed in to Magikarp if it learns Mega Punch it will say Magikarp learned Mega Punch. Category:Game Mechanics